fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Brown
Charles "Charlie" Brown is the main protagonist in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peanuts%7C Peanuts] comic strip franchise. He is a lovable loser character, a child possessing great determination and hope, but is ultimately dominated by his insecurities and bad luck and is often taken advantage of by his peers. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Charlie Brown is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE: Animated and Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), where he performs on its developmental territory, X-Treme Galaxy Wrestling (XGW). Much like his canon persona, he is deeply insecure, which means he is often taken advantage of and held back by others despite his talent. Despite this, he has had his share of success and supporters. Background * Series: Peanuts * Species: Human * Age: 11 * Height: * Weight: * Companies: (Currently) WWE: Animated, UWE (XGW) * Debut: 1998 * Status: Active * Billed from: Birchwood, Minnesota * Allies: Peanuts Gang, Hernan Ortiz, Tidus, Sackboy, Emmy (girlfriend), Dan Kuso, Amelia McBride * Rivals: Davis Motomiya, Vegeta, HABIT, Linus van Pelt * Twitter: @ChampionCharlieBrown Wrestling Career WWF/E: Animated Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment X-Treme Galaxy Wrestling Personality Much like his canon persona, Charlie Brown is constantly dominated by insecurity and failure. In terms of his wrestling career, he somehow always seems to bring up his short Hardcore Title reign, which was abruptly ended by Lucy not even three seconds after he won it, making him the shortest reigning Champion in WWE History. Charlie Brown, affectionately (or just for convenience's sake) called "CB", seems to have made a few more friends in The FWM than his actual Peanuts-verse counterpart, partly due to the more sympathetic and empathic people of The FWM. Charlie Brown is still plagued by his old recurring troubles to this day: The Kite-Eating Tree continues to take his kites, he can't win a baseball game (though once he did tie), and (most predominantly) he cannot kick the football Lucy raises pulls away from his foot every time. Adding into his insecurities brought on by his heel roster-mates, he sometimes feels like he's all alone. However, Charlie Brown possesses great optimism when he sees a new challenge. He always has a knack for wanting to try something new, only to see someone (many times, that someone being Lucy) put them down. But all in all, he seems to have a great deal of positive thinking buried amongst his negative outlooks on life. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Homerun Play ''(Diving Elbow Drop) Signature moves * ''Base-Runner (Running Leg Drop to the head of the opponent draped over the ropes) * Football Punt (Running Punt Kick to an opponent's head, normally misses) Managers * "The World's Greatest Manager" (Snoopy) Nicknames * "Good 'Ole Charlie Brown" * "Wishy-Washy Charlie Brown" * "Blockhead" * "Failure Face" * "Champion Charlie Brown" Entrance themes * "Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show theme" by Vince Guraldi * "Champion Charlie Brown" by Rod McKuen Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Couple of the Year (2013) – with Emmy * Superstar of the Year (2014) Wrestling Observer Newsletter * Most Underrated (2010) * SPECIAL AWARD – Underdog of the Year (2011) * Worst Feud of the Year – vs. Joe Agate (2009) WWF/E: Animated * WWE Toon Championship (1 time) * WWF Toon Hardcore Championship (1 time) * WWE Toon Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * WWE Toon Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Schroeder * Triple Crown Champion * Grand Slam Champion Trivia * Charlie Brown is one of only three people to successfully pin Broly. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers